The invention relates to a fixing element anchorable in an undercut of a drilled hole in facing panels and comprising an expansion member with an expander cone at one end thereof and a shank portion projecting beyond a facing panel into a masonry to which the facing panel is secured, and an expansible sleeve.
Fixing elements including an expansion member which, at its end that is inserted into a drilled hole, has a cone onto which an expansible sleeve can be pushed are known. As the expansible sleeve is pushed on, it expands and is therefore able to engage with a matching fit in an undercut of a particular drilled hole.
To fix facing panels, the expansion element also has a threaded portion projecting beyond the rear side of the facing panel, with which the facing panel can be fixed to a support construction mounted on masonry. A frequently encountered problem, however, is the task of applying the facing panel directly to the masonry in order to reconstruct or clad crumbling masonry. To fix and at the same time smooth out irregularities in the masonry caused by damage, the facing panel is placed onto a bed of mortar applied to the masonry. It is possible, however, for the mortar to become detached from the surface of the masonry by heavy rain, the effects of the weather and so on, so that the cladding of facing panels are destroyed as a result.